Confession
by Billie J
Summary: OS Que se passait-il dans la chaleureuse Tour Gryffindor lorsqu'au dehors, Harry, Ron et Hermione retournaient le temps, découvraient des prisonniers et chassaient des Détraqueurs ? ["Tu me regardes comme un Souaffle" souffla Percy. Olivier rougit furieusement, (...) embarrassé d'avoir été découvert.] OWxPW Slash, contenu érotique explicite


**Disclamer** : La série Harry Potter incluant les personnages, l'histoire, l'univers magique et toutes les bases sur lesquelles j'ai basé mon histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est une fanfiction je m'inspire donc d'un univers déjà crée et appartenant à J.K. Rowling pour conter une histoire que j'ai imaginé, par but uniquement divertissant.

Pairing : Olivier Dubois/Percy Weasley !

Bonne lecture, vous m'en direz des nouvelles :D

* * *

_**Confession**_

Dans la salle commune des Gryffindor, où le feu ronflait déjà doucement, et que les derniers rayons du jour peinaient à passer les épaisses tentures écarlates, il y avait deux septièmes années, faibles de leurs révisions, qui dans le grand âge du jour, se glissaient malgré eux dans une somnolence non désirée.

Les autres, décidant que ces deux derniers jours de révision était inutiles, étaient allés se promener dans le château, graciés du couvre-feu pour leurs derniers soirs au château.

« Eh, Percy… Perce si tu t'endors comment je ferais moi… ? »

« Hmmm… »

Olivier Dubois se gratta les cheveux et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les titres des parchemins qui s'amassaient impitoyablement sur la table et qui l'avaient fait disparaître. Au loin, il entendit un bruit mat, comme une hache qui tombait. _Sirius Black _? Il étouffa un rire nerveux avant de se rappeler que l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid devait vraiment se faire exécuter et puis il se rembrunit. Le brave Hagrid, même si ses cours étaient un poil trop dangereux, ne méritait pas ça.

Il releva la tête et attrapa, les yeux à moitié fermés, l'épaule de Percy dont les lunettes avaient tant glissées de son nez que rien ne semblaient plus les retenir de choir.

« Perce… Réveille-toi… »

Il grogna dans son demi-sommeil, mais ne bougea pas. Olivier l'observa encore, puis, mu d'une envie soudaine, détailla son ami si studieux. Ils étaient à mille lieux l'un de l'autre, que ce soit physiquement ou au niveau de leur caractères, mais ils s'étaient étonnamment toujours bien entendus. C'était évident que personne ne connaissait vraiment Percy, et c'était vrai parce qu'il faisait tout pour qu'on ne le connaisse pas.

Il était droit Percy. Il avait un sens de l'honneur et du devoir bien ancré en lui, et il ferait tout pour sa mère, son père, ses petits frères les jumeaux si insupportables mais si drôles – il riait sous cape, il savait bien que si personne ne les ramenait à la réalité quand leur mère ne le faisait pas, ils deviendraient incontrôlables –, son petit frère Ron en troisième année qu'il maternait sans cesse de loin, avec la peur de lui mettre la honte, et la toute petite Ginny, qui l'avait tant effrayé l'année précédente.

Non vraiment, personne ne connaissait Percy.

Il était grand et mince, et plus les mois passaient, plus Olivier le voyait passer de l'adolescent dégingandé à l'adulte long et posé. Il voulait toujours tout bien faire, à la perfection comme le témoignait sa tenue irréprochable lors de cette soirée de révision.

Olivier jeta un coup d'œil à ses propres vêtements. Il avait un vieux tee-shirt avec une petite tâche qu'il identifia comme étant du jus de citrouille, et un jean trop large. Puis il promena son regard sur Percy, le fabuleux Percy Weasley. Il portait soigneusement son uniforme, tous ses boutons fermés et ses plis défroissés. Son badge de préfet en chef était brillant sur sa poitrine et le feu ronflant reflétait sa lumière sur les armoiries majestueuses de leur école.

Il était pourtant affalé sur le canapé, ses lunettes pendant encore sur son long nez, et même dans cette situation, il avait plus de classe que lui. Olivier sourit.

« Tu sais Perce, si tu t'endors comme ça, tu n'auras plus aucune tenue, les jumeaux te prendront en photo avec des fausses moustaches et Penny te larguera. »

Percy grimaça, puis d'un mouvement souple qui laissait le doute sur le fait qu'il s'endormait une seconde plus tôt, retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la petite table couverte de livres et de parchemins.

« Penny m'a plaqué. »

Percy avait une voix grave qui était tombée comme un couperet dans cette soirée d'étude. Olivier resta bouche bée quelques instants, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, sans comprendre. Les yeux bleus de Percy le scrutèrent et il se sentit tout d'un coup traqué, sous le regard cerné et fatigué de son ami.

« Elle m'a plaqué tout à l'heure, mais ça faisait un moment que ça ne voulait plus rien dire entre nous. »

Olivier ne parvenait pas à se départir de son choc. Il réalisa tout d'un coup ce qu'il disait et s'éloigna de Percy d'un bond.

« Non ! Tu dois sortir avec elle ! »

Percy fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur Olivier.

« Pourquoi ? »

Olivier ne répondait rien, comme persécuté. Il ne pouvait rien répondre.

Pendant deux ans il s'était bien accommodé de cette proximité entre eux, Percy avait une _copine_, voyons, il pouvait bien le mater autant qu'il voulait, le coller pour ses révisions, au final, il en avait bien une et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il la pelotait dans les salles de classe vide, il lui faisait des discours qu'Olivier écoutait religieusement en entier, mais il savait qu'ils ne lui étaient pas destinés.

Et c'était bien comme ça.

Mais si Percy se mettait à être célibataire, comment diable pourrait-il faire quoi que ce soit pour rester son ami ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Percy se tourner vers lui, c'était à lui de le suivre, son grand corps soigné, sa nuque qui rougissait furieusement lorsqu'il était gêné, ses cheveux roux ondulés et brillant, si bien coiffés.

Il devait les suivre de dos, jusqu'à la remise des diplômes où ils seraient forcés de se séparer mais où au moins, il ne gâcherait rien.

« Olli, arrête ça. »

Olivier sursauta et trouva des yeux Percy qui le regardait d'un air furieux. Ses yeux bleus électriques lançaient des éclairs sur Olivier, qui ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

« Que… que j'arrête quoi ? »

Percy repris ses lunettes qu'il posa correctement sur son nez et il pointa un doigt furieux sur Olivier.

« Ça fait des mois que je le sais ! Arrête maintenant. »

Olivier se sentit presque évanouir. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il le sentait dans ses tempes battre également, lui donnant une impression de flottement douloureux, ou sa vision se troublait et que son cœur allait lui sortir de la bouche.

« Que-que-que-que… »

« Olli… »

Olivier avait fermé les yeux très fort et détourné la tête. Il ne put alors qu'entendre Percy qui se levait et s'approchait de lui d'un grand pas, et avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste d'évasion, lui saisissait le bras.

« Perce… Perce arrête. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il avait posé cette question pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, de sa voix grave et fatiguée.

« On-on-on doit aller se coucher… »

Percy avait écarquillé les yeux et, sans s'en empêcher, puisque l'occasion était bien trop belle, une étincelle dans ses yeux s'alluma qui fit peur à Olivier, et avec un sourire qui lui donnait envie de fuir, il lui dit :

« J'en serais ravi tu sais, mais je ne serais pas contre un peu de séduction. »

Horrifié, Olivier hoqueta.

« Perce, arrête ! »

Percy lui saisit le bras plus fortement, enserrant son emprise sur le gardien si massif de leur maison, restant à la limite de lui faire du mal.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix était si grave et profonde, qu'Olivier frissonna. C'était un coup bas que lui faisait Percy. Le fabuleux, Percy Weasley, le politicien en herbe, le major de leur année, son ami, depuis la première année, son ami à lui, qu'il ne voulait pas plus approcher.

Il détourna les yeux, refusant de ressentir Percy, ses doigts chauds qui le serraient trop, son odeur de cannelle et d'herbe coupée, ses yeux bleus si myopes et si cernés qui l'éblouissaient avec une telle brillance qu'Olivier refusait de croire qu'ils n'étaient pas ensorcelés.

Percy s'assit alors en face de lui, sans lui lâcher le bras.

« Pourquoi j'arrêterai alors tu as commencé ? »

Olivier sursauta, choqué.

« Comme si je ne le savais pas, depuis des semaines, des mois, peut-être même des années que tu fais ça. Je n'ai plus de copine, mais en vérité, je dirais que j'en ai jamais vraiment eu. Tous les discours, la galanterie, et tout, tout, tout ce que je ai fait à Pénélope n'était jamais que pour toi. Alors vas-y maintenant, si t'es un Gryffindor. »

Percy était bien trop calme pour Olivier qui se sentait bouillir. Est-ce qu'il s'offrait ou quoi ? Il lui desserrait le bras et Olivier desserrait les dents. Percy était rouge. Olivier était sûr que s'il se retournait, sa nuque serait aussi d'un rouge vif et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était, faute d'un autre mot, très mignon.

Face à son expression adoucie, Percy se détendit encore davantage, lâchant complètement sa prise. Olivier se sentait secoué.

Il était plus massif que Percy, de la même taille que lui mais tellement plus fort, avec son habileté de gardien. Cependant, face au regard perçant de son ami, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir tout petit.

Olivier déglutit, alors que Percy était de plus en plus rouge et il remarqua son tremblement.

« Et…qu'est-ce que tu sais… ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Olivier, complètement intimidé, mais si avide que c'en était douloureux pour lui.

« Tu me regardes comme un Souaffle. » souffla Percy.

Olivier rougit furieusement mais le regard déterminé de son vis-à-vis coupa court à ses protestations avant qu'il en ait prononcée une.

« Tu me fixes sans arrêt, tu prévois toujours où je vais et surtout, tu meurs d'envie de m'attraper. »

Olivier regardait Percy déblatérer en refusant d'en croire ses oreilles, espérant que tout à coup le tapis moelleux l'engloutirait, embarrassé d'avoir été si découvert.

« Cela dit, avec la couleur de mes cheveux je en peux pas t'en vouloir de confondre » dit Percy d'une petite voix incertaine.

Olivier écarquilla les yeux puis se mordit la lèvre, tentant de retenir son rire.

« Si les jumeaux t'avaient entendus, Perce, t'as fait une blague ! »

Percy fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Olivier éclata de rire.

Il peinait à croire ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient en début de nuit de pleine lune, seuls dans la salle commune, il aimait Percy et celui-là, le sachant, ne l'avais pas maudit encore moins viré.

Et alors qu'il riait, le rire du roux rejoignit le sien, harmonieusement. Et devant lui il avait un spectacle rare, un Percy Weasley complètement détendu, se fichant comme une guigne de tous les cours qu'ils avaient amassés et qu'ils devaient apprendre par cœur, éclatant de rire, ses dents blanches toutes apparentes et les yeux fermés d'hilarité, ses épaules lâches tressautant.

A cette vue, Olivier ne tint plus, il se redressa complètement, la peur au ventre mais brave, et il attrapa Percy qui arrêta soudainement de rire, puis l'allongea sous lui, sur le canapé à leur portée.

Et encore une fois, ses yeux bleus le traversaient, brillant alors que ses joues tachetées étaient rouges vif. Percy déglutit légèrement, apeuré, sans quitter Olivier des yeux néanmoins. Olivier n'en menait pas large non plus alors que Percy était si beau, si présent, si près de lui.

« Tu… tu sens bon… »

Il était _ridicule_, Merlin ! se flagella Olivier dès qu'il eut dit cela.

Percy écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il sentait la honte lui monter au cœur, Percy afficha doucement un sourire timide. Olivier faillit en gémir de ravissement.

« Et… et tu es beau… »

Percy rougit encore davantage, s'étalant sur son cou des tâches écarlates. C'était hallucinant combien des mots pareils, qu'il avait pourtant déjà entendu de Pénélope, lui faisaient tant d'effet quand c'était Olivier qui les prononçait.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser ? » demanda Percy d'une petite voix, un ton au-dessus de ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Olivier sentait ses bras et ses cuisses, qui le maintenaient au-dessus de Percy, faiblir à force de trembler, et quand Percy avait parlé, il avait senti doucement sa raison s'envoler, et d'un geste vif, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du roux.

Merlin, c'était _bon_ ! Il sentait le torse fin de Percy contre le sien et des vagues de chaleur l'inondaient littéralement. Il était électrisé de la sensation des lèvres douces et fines de Percy qui bougeaient contre les siennes et rêvant d'en connaître le goût, il les lécha doucement, craignant de l'effrayer.

Mais il ne l'effraya pas. Il entendit un grondement venir de lui alors qu'il s'enhardissait en glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de celle de Percy, et celui-ci, en plus d'afficher son consentement, s'évertuait à l'attirer davantage, attrapant ses épaules massives avec ses doigts fins.

« Percy… »

Il avait les lèvres luisantes et le regard brillant. Quand Olivier s'abaissa à nouveau, les lunettes de Percy se mirent dans le chemin et se cognèrent contre son visage.

Percy se redressa, l'entraînant avec lui, mais ses mains collants toujours Olivier contre lui.

« On devrait aller au dortoir » avait-il dit d'une si petite voix qu'Olivier avait cru rêver.

« Mais… les mecs… »

« Ils ne rentreront pas. Ils ne voulaient pas me le dire mais je l'ai quand même su, ils sont avec leurs copines. C'est bientôt la fin de l'année. »

« Et… et tu vas les balancer… ? »

Percy le regarda d'un air vexé.

« Non. »

Olivier sourit en caressant le visage de Percy.

« Et nous, tu vas nous balancer ? »

Les sourcils de Percy se froncèrent tellement qu'il en eut un petit rire.

Olivier se releva, puis pris la main de Percy et, sans réussir à détacher ses yeux de lui, l'entraîna vers leur dortoir. Quand il ouvrit la porte avec l'écriteau indiquant « Septième Année » il sentit sa gorge s'assécher et Percy baissa les yeux, profondément embarrassé.

Olivier décida alors que l'heure n'était plus à la réflexion se jeta sur Percy.

« Fou… »

Le murmure de Percy fit froncer les sourcils d'Olivier qui leva les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

« On est fous… »

Cette vérité estomaqua Olivier, glacé tout d'un coup. Sur sa chemise, les mains de Percy s'activaient toujours à découvrir son torse.

« C'est complètement dingue, murmura Percy en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Je suis… je suis trop heureux, c'est complètement dingue que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps… »

Sa chemise était complètement déboutonnée, et ses doigts tremblaient frénétiquement sur les habits d'Olivier.

« Et ça… ça veut dire que je suis gay… » continua Percy, les lèvres d'Olivier caressant son cou.

« Peut-être… murmura Olivier à son oreille. Mais ça veut aussi dire que moi aussi. Alors… tu n'es pas tout seul, c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Olivier releva la tête et aperçu le froncement de sourcils de son ami. Puis il vit son sourire s'élargir et attrapa doucement sur les lèvres rouges de Percy.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et tandis qu'ils découvraient leurs torses si différents, ils croisaient leur regard, cherchant le sens de leur folie, riant bêtement, se souriant, heureux.

C'était comme un tourbillon de non-sens. Il n'y avait personne dans ce dortoir, et le drap sur lequel Olivier venait de s'allonger semblait anormalement déjà chaud. Il y avait un nuage de drap chaud sur lui et les mèches rousses de Percy qui lui caressaient le front tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et toujours.

Olivier ne voulait pas respirer. Il voulait pour toujours avoir cette langue acidulée caressant sa bouche, pleine de fraîcheur et bien plus douce qu'il l'avait toujours imaginée.

D'une main timide, Percy redessinait encore le torse d'Olivier.

« Olli… S'il te plaît… » dit-il doucement, faisant hoqueter Olivier.

Il dirigea ses mains sous la chemise ouverte de Percy et fit glisser le tissu le long de ses bras minces, pâles et finement tachetées. Percy déglutit bruyamment quand sa chemise tomba dans un bruissement et ne le quitta pas du regard tandis qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon.

Olivier se sentait mu d'un étrange pouvoir, il était comme hypnotisé, tenant Percy entre ses mains. Il le fit reculer puis assoir dans son lit et l'aida à enlever ses chaussures avant de baisser son pantalon et de l'emporter avec ses chaussettes.

Il y avait quelque chose qui brûlait dans les yeux bleu glacé de Percy, quelque chose qui le tenait comme un crochet, serviteur de son plaisir et à la merci de ses souhaits. Mais là, Percy ne semblait souhaiter qu'une chose, qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

« Déshabilles-toi aussi » souffla le préfet.

Olivier se releva prestement, face à Percy qui s'était assis et enleva d'un mouvement son pantalon et son caleçon, retira ses chaussettes et se releva. Percy était à la hauteur de son sexe bandé et il se sentit rougir encore plus face au regard indéchiffrable de son ami qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder.

Percy sembla se rendre compte de son regard insistant. Il sursauta et regarda dans les yeux d'Olivier avec un air légèrement paniqué.

« Est-ce… est-ce que tu veux t'arrêter ? » demanda Olivier, mortifié.

Percy eut un regard d'incompréhension puis fronça les sourcils en se relevant. Sans qu'Olivier puisse le croire, le roux saisit doucement sa main, en ne rompant pas le contact entre leurs deux regards, et la posa sur son entre-jambe par-dessus son propre caleçon jaune.

Olivier cligna des yeux alors qu'il sentait une chaleur incroyable s'étaler depuis sa poitrine à la racine de ses cheveux. Percy était dur.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir m'arrêter ? » demanda Percy dans un chuchotement tremblant.

Ils étaient face à face, très proches, leurs respirations se faisant déjà difficile. La lumière jaunâtre faisait briller doucement leurs torses et leurs épaules, et leurs joues rougies témoignaient de la passion qui leur saisissait les entrailles.

Olivier ne tint plus. Il se jeta tout d'un coup sur Percy, le renversant sur le lit sans quitter son entre-jambe de la main et embrassa presqu'avec fureur les lèvres de Percy. Percy lui se sentit fondre tout d'un coup, la tension qui était nouée dans son estomac et dans sa poitrine se déversant tout d'un coup en lui comme un volcan en éruption.

Il rendit la caresse de la langue d'Olivier, écartant les lèvres et se détendant pour le laisser le toucher, encore plus. La main d'Olivier se faisant plus lourde sur son caleçon, il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer son bassin en laissant échapper une longue plainte.

« Olli… Olli… s'il te plaît… ».

Olivier se contenta de se détacher un instant de lui, laissant à Percy la vision de son corps puissant de gardien de Quidditch agrémenté de son pénis en érection complète (qui aurait pu le faire glapir si son cerveau ne s'était pas transformé en pudding). Olivier saisit son caleçon, et Percy remonta les hanches puis les jambes pour l'aider à l'enlever.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'être bien longtemps. Déjà, Olivier s'était remis sur lui et refaisait connaissance avec sa bouche, collant également son corps brûlant au sien.

Percy caressa le dos musclé d'Olivier, qui se rapprocha encore plus de lui, et s'entendit gronder quand Olivier descendit lui lécher le cou, le faisant fourmiller délicieusement. Après cela, Olivier se redressa et saisit ses genoux amorçant un mouvement pour les relever.

Percy ouvrit les yeux d'un coup (mais quand les avait-il donc fermés ?) et se sentit paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce… »

Olivier s'était figé et il semblait désemparé.

« Je… euh… Tu ne veux pas ? »

Percy déglutit. Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'impliquait le sexe entre deux hommes, mais jusqu'au bout il avait gardé des réserves à croire ce qu'était la véritable _mécanique_. Olivier avait lâché ses genoux, et s'était abaissé vers lui, pour l'embrasser doucement.

Il s'allongea alors à côté de lui et lui caressa la joue.

« Désolé, Perce. Je ne ferais jamais rien que tu ne souhaites pas tu sais ? »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il scruta dans le regard d'Olivier ses intentions. Olivier avait l'air euphorique de le tenir, de le caresser doucement. Ses yeux marron pétillaient de bonheur et il souriait avec douceur, comme impressionné par lui.

Percy lui sourit en retour. Il s'approcha du visage du gardien et posa ses lèvres sur le sourire d'Olivier. Il mit alors sa main sur son torse et le caressa, faisant s'accélérer une nouvelle fois sa respiration. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il caressait du bout des doigts ou avec sa paume les pectoraux relativement bien dessiné d'Olivier. Il passa ses doigts sur ses abdominaux et passa son majeur sur son nombril puis sentit un tressaillement d'Olivier qui le liquéfia.

« Perce… »

Percy se plongea dans le regard brûlant de son ami et accentua ses caresses sur son bas-ventre n'osant pas aller plus loin.

« Percy… tu me tue. »

Percy se mordit les joues. Il inspira, et puis dans un élan de courage qui caractérisait sa maison, abaissa sa main plus bas encore. Il referma sa main sur le sexe d'Olivier en se mordant la lèvre et assista au spectacle le plus excitant qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Olivier avait émis un gémissement bestial, grave comme un grondement, et si bas qu'il avait fait frémir Percy des pieds à la tête. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et tout son corps s'était tendu, faisant durcir encore plus sa verge. Percy voyait distinctement tous ses muscles bandés et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir honteux de son corps longiligne loin du mâle étendu à côté de lui.

Olivier haletait bruyamment et Percy s'entendit déglutir. Il pressa un peu plus et amorça un mouvement. Olivier semblait aimer si on en croyait la réaction de son corps. Il se redressa sur les coudes, avançant son visage plus près du visage de Percy, cherchant ses lèvres.

Il les trouva. Sans arrêter de le toucher, Percy avait avancé son visage et Olivier les avait prises comme s'il s'agissait d'un philtre de vie. Percy n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie sans que personne ne l'ai touché. Il accéléra un peu le mouvement mais sans qu'il ne le prévoie, Olivier posa sa propre main sur son poignet et l'arrêta.

Il s'avança vers lui, les joues rouges vifs et le fit à nouveau basculer sur le lit. Il l'embrassa plus profondément qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Percy se sentait flotter. Quelque part, la langue d'Olivier aussi loin dans sa bouche c'était comme une… _pénétration_. Son cœur s'accéléra encore davantage à cette pensée et Olivier s'éloigna un peu de lui, embrassant ses joues avec un petit rire.

Percy vit la main d'Olivier emprunter le même chemin que la sienne quelques minutes plus tôt, sans autant s'attarder. Percy releva les yeux vers Olivier qui le regardait avec adoration et il hocha la tête en serrant les bras musclés du capitaine.

Et puis il comprit pourquoi Olivier avait tant gémi. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de cohérence dans l'esprit de Percy. Il était vide, n'étant capable que de laisser ses yeux se révulser et sa gorge gémir bruyamment au contact le plus intime qu'il avait eu dans sa jeune vie.

« Olli ! »

Olivier l'attira encore plus près de lui, et là où lui avait été hésitant, Olivier était direct. Il le masturbait au rythme qu'il voulait, le torturant petit à petit. Il s'arrêta un instant et Percy, le visage et le torse brillant, reprit sa respiration.

Il croisa le regard d'Olivier, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement et l'_envie_ lui tomba dessus.

Vraiment. Tout d'un coup, sans très bien savoir pourquoi, mais fort de toute l'adoration qu'Olivier lui portait il passa ses bras autour de lui, le forçant à se remettre sur lui.

Et puis, croisant le regard surpris d'Olivier, il fit quelque chose qui l'aurait mortifié si ça avait été sous les yeux de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il écarta les cuisses.

Percy vit Olivier hoqueter doucement et prendre une inspiration.

« Perce… Perce tu es sûr ? »

« O-Ouais… »

Olivier déglutit et l'embrassa. Percy se laissa doucement faire, caressant quand même le dos d'Olivier du bout des doigts. Tout d'un coup Olivier se releva, un sourire timide sur les lèvres qui embarrassa Percy sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Attends, on devrait se mettre à l'aise… »

Percy hocha la tête et se releva pendant qu'Olivier fermait les tentures rouges de son lit. Il défit les draps et se mis dessous, attendant qu'Olivier l'y rejoigne. Olivier lui lança un grand sourire qui lui alla droit au cœur et puis il se dirigea vers lui, nu comme un ver.

Il se remit sur lui, sous les draps, et le toucha une nouvelle fois. C'était comme un cocon, rouge et chaud et les dernières réserves que Percy aurait pu avoir s'évanouirent complètement.

Il se cala confortablement, écarta les jambes pour les mettre autour de lui et s'abandonna avec extase à ses baisers. Olivier le caressait si bien qu'ils en furent vite ivres. Percy chercha son contact encore davantage, collant sa peau contre la sienne, pressant son sexe entre leur deux bas-ventre.

La respiration d'Olivier se faisait forte et entrecoupée de grognements. Percy haletait aussi, des feux d'artifices sous les paupières. Il attrapa le dos d'Olivier et descendit les mains jusqu'à presser ses hanches bien entre ses jambes.

Olivier grogna encore plus, serrant les draps entre ses draps, et fermant les yeux très forts, comme pour se retenir. Percy soupira. Il s'approcha près de l'oreille d'Olivier et chuchota.

« Olli, tu peux y aller… »

Olivier sursauta presque et regarda Percy dans les yeux, ses yeux marrons embrumés avec comme une pointe de rage et ses lèvres furent encore une fois happées et torturées délicieusement et sans merci. Excité, Percy releva encore les cuisses et Olivier saisit le pli de se genoux pour l'ouvrir davantage.

« Percy, Merlin… J'te veux depuis trop longtemps »

« Tu m'as, croassa Percy. Vas-y… »

Olivier caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de Percy qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à la sensation agréable de la peau sensible, puis il atteint ses fesses.

Elles étaient lisses et blanches et Percy se félicita d'être sous le drap qui rendait difficile tout regard trop gênant. Olivier caressait doucement ses fesses, allant de plus en plus à l'intérieur pour finalement passer un doigt sur la peau très fine de son anus qui tressautait.

Percy émit un râle et Olivier embrassa son cou alors qu'il massait la peau plissée. Percy glapit, n'ayant aucune idée à quel point cette partie de son corps était en fait _sensible_. Olivier continua à le titiller, l'embrassant longuement. Percy se détendit alors, confiant.

Olivier se redressa de nouveau, l'air soucieux. Il sourit à Percy qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement en pensant à la location des mains d'Olivier, mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« Tu… tu peux y aller, je te l'ai dit. » dit Percy, d'une voix presque neutre dont il se félicita intérieurement.

Mais Olivier hocha négativement la tête.

« C'est pas ça. J'ai peur de te faire mal… tu comprends ce n'est pas assez… glissant et… ça pourrait te faire vraiment mal… »

Si Percy croyait qu'il n'avait jamais autant rougi, il s'était lourdement trompé. Olivier semblait autant embarrassé et c'est ce qui détendit Percy.

« On n'a rien pour rendre… ça… plus glissant ?»

Olivier fronça les sourcils et hocha négativement la tête.

« A part tu sais… la salive… on n'a pas grand-chose. Les filles ont surement des crèmes ou des choses comme ça mais ici, je ne crois pas que les autres en aient. »

Percy se redressa sur les coudes.

« J'ai de la crème hydratante au fond de ma malle, dit-il. Ma mère tient à ce qu'on en ait, avec notre peau, s'il y a du soleil. » marmonna-t-il.

Le visage d'Olivier s'illumina. Il se pencha vers le côté du lit et attrapa sa baguette.

« _Accio_ crème de Percy ! »

Le petit pot violet et un peu délabré que Percy reconnu voleta dans la main d'Olivier après quelques instants et il sourit à son expression émerveillée.

« Surtout, dit Olivier en soulevant doucement ses genoux et faisant revenir le rougissement traître, dis-moi si tu sens quoique ce soit qui te fais mal. Ou si tu veux que j'arrête… même en plein milieu. »

Percy déglutit en voyant le sexe dur d'Olivier mais hocha la tête. Olivier s'enduit juste le doigt de crème puis répéta les mouvements qu'il avait faits plus tôt. Percy soupira de bien-être, c'était une caresse intime, et elle était embarrassante mais _bon sang_ c'était Olivier alors ça n'avait aucune importance qu'il ait les cuisses écartées.

Et puis Olivier entra le doigt plus profondément. Percy gémit doucement, sentant son postérieur fourmiller de chaleur depuis son anus et il se détendit, laissant Olivier aller plus loin.

C'est ce qu'il fit, tournant un peu son doigt, comme pour chercher en lui. Percy gronda, et se mordit la lèvre quand Olivier en mit un nouveau.

Il y avait deux doigts qui cherchaient des parties si intimes de lui que Percy en eut presque le tournis. Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha le regard d'Olivier. Ce qu'il vit fit vibrer son cœur et plus bas, tressaillir son sexe. Olivier était en face de lui, les draps posés sur les hanches, le sexe dressé et si dur que Percy ne se serait pas étonné de le voir tirer à l'instant et une expression si luxuriante qu'elle lui en laissait la gorge sèche.

Olivier remarqua sa nouvelle excitation et il retira ses doigts des fesses de Percy, cherchant son regard. Sans couper le contact visuel, il plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules et caressa le ventre de Percy avant de caresser de nouveau son sexe.

Percy se retint de gémir à la sensation des doigtd jouant sur son gland, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour sa respiration haletante. Olivier saisit alors la base de son propre sexe, et comme il plongeait dans le regard bleu de Percy, il pénétra ses chairs détendues.

Percy hoqueta. La sensation de brûlure était beaucoup plus intense que ce qu'il s'était attendu mais il respira profondément, reconnaissant à Olivier d'avoir cessé tout mouvement. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air inquiet en repoussant une de ses mèches rousses ondulée collée contre son front.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que je rajoute de la crème ? »

Percy sourit doucement.

« Non… attends juste un peu… »

Olivier avait le regard brûlant, la respiration tremblante, semblant profondément apprécier la sensation d'être en lui et ça plus que le reste détendit Percy. Il hocha la tête et Olivier inspira avant de s'avancer en lui plus profondément.

C'était chaud et dur, ça le pressait et l'écartait et il gronda doucement, sentant toute la chaleur de son bas-ventre se concentrer dans son sexe. Olivier se retira puis rentra de nouveau, et encore une fois, une vague de chaleur traversa Percy de toute part et il gémit de nouveau.

« Vas-y Olivier… Olli… »

Encouragé, Olivier s'enfonça plus loin encore et se retira plus vite. Et puis, plus en rythme, il le pénétra et Percy s'abandonna. Olivier le prit dans ses bras, mettant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour rapprocher leurs torses.

« Percy… Percy regarde nous… »

Sans qu'il n'ait eu à finir la phrase, Percy compris. _Regarde-nous combien nous sommes proches. Regarde-nous combien nous sommes bons._ Il l'embrassa et Olivier répondit avec passion, comme s'il voulait le manger, et il s'enfonça plus loin qu'il ne l'avait fait, percutant son point sensible.

Percy cria, et il était sûr que ce bruit avait excité Olivier, parce qu'il était certain d'avoir senti son sexe durcir encore davantage à l'intérieur de lui. Quand les étoiles dans ses yeux se dissipèrent et qu'il reprit son souffle, il croassa doucement.

« Encore… »

Et Olivier y alla encore. Il cria encore une fois, sa gorge basse faisant croire qu'une bête avait geint. Et Olivier recommença en lui saisissant cette fois le sexe avec une de ses mains, grondant avec lui, parce que ce qui se passait entre eux était simplement trop _chaud_.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps cela durait. On aurait pu leur dire qu'ils bougeaient ainsi depuis quatre heures, ils l'auraient cru. Plus rien n'existait, ni le temps, ni leur dortoir, ni les examens, ni quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Perce… Percy… je… »

Percy hocha la tête, signant qu'il avait compris. Olivier accéléra le rythme de sa main avant que Percy ne lui retienne le poignet et agite les hanches, dans une invitation implicite à le satisfaire par_ là_.

Dans un grondement presque animal, Olivier le pénétra plus brusquement encore et, reprenant ses jambes sur ses épaules, accéléra le rythme de ses entrées. Percy, s'étant abandonné depuis un moment déjà, laissait échapper de longs gémissements gutturaux et cria en se tendant brusquement alors que son sexe abandonné expulsait la tension qu'il avait contenu dans ses bourses.

Il jouit si passionnément qu'Olivier le suivi un instant suivant, sans se retirer, et éjacula profondément en Percy qui soupira en sentant la chaleur qui se répandait en son intérieur. Olivier s'effondra sur lui et Percy l'accueilli dans ses bras.

Il se retira, leur arrachant à tous les deux un soupir. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendait plus rien d'autre que leurs respirations qui revenaient laborieusement à un rythme normal.

« Olivier… » dit alors la voix basse de Percy.

Celui-ci qui avait le visage enfoui dans le torse de Percy releva la tête, embrassa au passage son téton rose et s'attira le regard amusé du roux.

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'as rien à me dire maintenant qu'on a réglé ça ? »

Olivier sourit plus largement et Percy sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Je suis amoureux de toi Percy. »

Même s'il le savait parfaitement, entendre ces mots fit manquer un battement au pauvre cœur de Percy. Il sourit plus doucement.

« Moi aussi. »

« Toi aussi tu es amoureux de toi ? » demanda Olivier, espiègle.

Il arracha un rire à Percy qui le poussa sur le côté et mit son visage sur lui, ignorant la brûlure légère qu'avait occasionné son changement brusque de position.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Olivier. »

Percy sourit avec douceur en voyant Olivier rougir et ses yeux devenir brillants. Il s'abaissa vers lui, l'embrassant encore. Les révisions pouvaient attendre demain. Ils éteignirent la lumière alors que les rayons de la pleine lune commençaient à inonder le dortoir.

Quelque part dans le parc, un hurlement bestial déchira la nuit.

**FIN**


End file.
